Oblivious
by Merisela
Summary: Ichigo became Rukia's Kaien, just for the sake that she wont get hurt finding out he wasn't even there...Three Part One-Shot.
1. Kaien Was Never There

The surgery was a major, the doctors and nurses gathered around the small frame of Rukia Kuchiki, whom lost a vass amount of her sight when hit by a car a few hours before.

The surgery's purpose, save and give back her sight that her brother demanded they surgical do for her.

-x-

Ichigo wasn't really an early bird, anyone and everyone that knew him could tell you that. But when he received a call from Byakuya saying Rukia was in critical condition, well, he jumped out of bed and rush to the hospital she was being kept in. And now, here they were, Byakuya and himself sitting in a waiting room that consisted of only himself, one sobbing woman, and Rukia's brother.

"You can go home, Kurosaki." Whispered Byakuya from his seat in the waiting room.

Funny, Ichigo and Byakuya were there but not Kaien, Rukia's boyfriend. Ichigo called him more than ten times before arriving, but he hasn't answer his phone.

"I can, but I won't." Ichigo had his hands over his face, tears clearly visible. Just the fact that she could have died almost gave him a heart attack. "I need to be here for her."

Byakuya kept his eyes on Ichigo, then smirked "How I wish she choose you and not that other man." Ichigo's head snapped up, looking over at Byakuya. "You care more for her then he ever would."

"Thank you, Byakuya." Ichigo found himself smiling, liking the feeling of being accepted by him.

"Can you tell me something, Kurosaki?" his voice become firm, as if to hide the kindness he was giving the so called _rebel_, as he use to call him. Ichigo simple nodded, "Why is it that when Rukia is even slightly hurt, you rush to her aid?"

Ichigo grinned, his hand slipping throws his orange locks, "I don't know." His answer made Byakuya chuckle lightly.

"I see." And just as he was about to keep their conversation going, his phone rang.

"Where are you, I've called you more than three times!" Byakuya was on the verge of yelling to the little device in his hand. Ichigo never saw him lose his composure so fast; it usually took himself hours just to crack him. "What do you mean is she ok, get over here!" he got up, turning away from Ichigo whom only stared at the man. "You can't come! She's your girlfriend!" a moment of silence, then Byakuya simple hung-up. Ichigo was sure Kaien was still talking since the faint voice was cut off when he pressed end.

"Is he coming?" Ichigo asked him, but he knew the answer already.

"No." And he sat down, crossing his legs. That was the last words spoken for another hour until a nurse walked in, clipboard in hand.

"How's Rukia?" Byakuya immediately asked, getting up from his seat and standing in front of the nurse. She smiled and handed him a paper.

"She's fine," the nurse looked over at Ichigo once he finally walked over to them "She has another surgery scheduled for tomorrow so she can rest. Would you like to see her?"

"Of course." Byakuya said, walking with the nurse to Rukia's room. He stooped and looked back once he notice Ichigo wasn't moving "Are you not coming?"

"I wanna see her alone, go ahead." Ichigo confessed, stretching the back of his head. Byakuya simply nodded and kept walking with the nurse.

Ichigo, once he saw that they had left, took out his phone and dialed Kaien's number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line sounded tired, as if annoyed.

"Where the fuck are you? Aren't you coming to see her?" Ichigo's voice almost cracked as he held back the urge to yell and curse him out.

"I got to work tomorrow, anyways, aren't you and Byakuya bitch ass already there?" he yawned.

"Aren't you her _boyfriend_?" Ichigo barked out the question, feeling his annoyance raise with his carelessness.

"Well, who told her to get in the car's way." His voice sounded annoyed as well. "Anyways wha-" the voice stopped once Ichigo slammed the phone on the ground. He was outraged at his lack of concern for his own girl.

"Ichigo, you may see her." The voice came suddenly. Ichigo looked up to see Byakuya putting on his jacket. "I'll be back in the afternoon to see her again." He gave a small smirk before walking with another nurse to the exist.

"I'll walk you to her room." The nurse smiled as she began walking the other way. Ichigo followed behind.

They walked down the long hall before stopping in front of a door. "Here you go." And she left with a smile.

-x-

Hearing the door open, she spoke softly. "Kaien?"

Ichigo felt his smile disappear; he felt something inside him begin hurting.

Does she really think Kaien will be here, visiting her when she needed him most?

He took a deep breath.

Telling her Kaien isn't here will surely upset her.

He walked over to the bed, sitting beside her and taking her hand. She jumped slightly; he guessed she didn't hear him walk over to her.

He didn't make any voice. He knew she will recognize his voice instantly if he said something to her.

Turning Rukia's hand so that his fingers were touching the surface of her palm, he wrote each letter with on his finger.

'I'm here.'

He could see Rukia smile.

He looked around the room, spotting a food tray that was left aside. He silently cursed the nurses for not doing their jobs and feeding Rukia.

Stretching his arm and grabbing the tray, he laid it on his lap and held up her hand again. His finger moved slowly on her palm.

'I'll feed you.' She blushed lightly, her smile never fading as he sat up with Ichigo's help. He scooped up a spoonful of rice and, with his other hand, squeezed her cheeks, telling her to open up.

"It taste good." She blushed, her hands grabbing on to the sheets.

After a couple more scoops, three or more grains of rice laid around her mouth and cheek. Ichigo, at first nerves, leaned in and gently thumbed the grains of rice away, making her blush more deeply.

"Just like at home." she said.

She frowned, feeling a slight sense of jealousy.

-x-

"The operation was a success, Rukia will be fine. All she needs now is to stay here for a month or so to recover and her bandage will not be removed until three weeks prior to the surgery." The nurse informed Byakuya, whom arrived to the hospital after work.

She will be ok.

-x-

One month has gone by and Kaien has yet to come and visit Rukia, which made Byakuya angry. Ichigo, on the other hand, has been there since day one, being believed by Rukia that he was Kaien.

Ichigo looked over at his clock.

Nine.

Rukia's bandage will be removed today, and she will be taken home by Kaien whom was forced by Byakuya to come and take her home. Ichigo got up and changed.

To where you may ask?

To his second home for the last month, the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think? It's only gonna be a three part fic, so not that big of a story. **

**Review?**

**Pretty Pretty Please..!  
**


	2. But She Doesn't Know

"Sorry but we have a meeting today and _everyone_ must attend," the woman on the other line, Orihime, apologies as she speaks to Ichigo "Were you going to see Rukia?"

Ichigo ran his fingers to his wet hair "Yea, she's going to be released today so I wanted to be there." Orihime let out a small awe.

"She really something special to you," she awed, her finger pressing the hold button on the other phone.

"She is..."

-x-

"But you have to be there dumbass," Renji yelled into the phone as Ichigo drove down the hill to the office. "Your ass been by her side since she got there, so why not now?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity "I told you, I got to work."

"Cant you just call sick?" Renji request was more like a demand, a demand that can't be completed.

"No, I can't."

"You suck balls Kurosaki; you're going to end up losing her."

"How can I lose something I never had…?"

-x-

"Kaien!" Rukia almost cried as she ran to the arms of her boyfriend. Byakuya stood next to him in disbelief, was she really hugging this guy that acted like he could care less?

"Babe," his voice was low and his arms already found there place around her waist. "Missed you."

Rukia began to giggle, "Miss me? You were here just last night."

"Oh yea, sorry," Kaien lied, his hand in a fist as he pretended to cough on it "I was just pressed that you were coming home today that I forgot." Rukia awed and tighten the hug, kissing him several times before letting go and taking his hand.

-x-

Ichigo sat in the chair furthest from his co-workers. The boss was talking and pointing at the board behind him, displaying graphs and pie charts.

"_Kaien, are you there?" Rukia smiled as she heard the door open._

_Ichigo's faint smile disappeared._

Ichigo gripped his pen tighter, eyes shut.

_Ichigo terraced letters on her hand with his finger "the nurse said you can leave your room and walk around." Rukia smile grew twice as big, hugging Ichigo at the news._

Ichigo handed a note to Orihime, whom was sitting next to him and her boyfriend, Uryu.

'**When is this over?' **

Orihime looked up at Ichigo and shrugged.

"_Why won't you speak to me?" Rukia frowned, holding on to Ichigo's shoulder. It was late and only they were in the halls. Rukia's nurse said Ichigo would have to leave in thirty minutes, so he was taking Rukia back to her room._

"_I got a sore throat." He wrote on her hand and she giggled._

"_Since I've been here?" her giggles made Ichigo smile._

"_Yep." He wrote and added a smiley face. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. _

"_I love you," she smiled, holding on tighter to his arm "Kaien." That name ruined the moment for him. Only if she knew…_

"Ichigo, it's over." Orihime shook Ichigo. He awoke from his daydreaming and stared at the woman in front of him.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, getting up quickly and grabbing his bag.

"Tell Rukia I said hi!" Orihime smiled as Ichigo ran out of the meeting room to Byakuya's house.

_Rukia laid in bed, covers over her body, as Ichigo sat next to her. "Kaien?" her voice was soft, sleep slowly taking over._

"_Yes?" Ichigo wrote his other hand on her cheek._

"_Kiss me..." her request shocked him. He froze for a second, his eyes locked on her pink lips. "Please."_

_And he did, leaning in slowly and taking her lips. It was the first time he kissed her, and he liked it._

_As they broke apart, her hand took his collar; bring him closer to her "I love you." And she kissed him again, Ichigo slowly following and climbing on the bed. "I love you so much." She whimpered her arms around his neck, his body onto of hers._

"Rukia! You're still alive!" cheered Rukia's best friends, Momo and Rangiku. Rukia rolled her eyes but still smiled, hugging her best friends.

Kaien looked away, crossing his arms in front of him "So, where's Ichigo?" Rukia quickly released them and turned around.

"I guess he's not coming..." Momo answered, her hand taking Rukia's. "Did he tell you anything Rangiku?"

"Nope, nothing." Rangiku shrugged, noticing her friend's saddening face.

Kaien knobbed his head no, "Some friend he is, he isn't even here for you, Rukia."

Rukia looked down "He didn't go see me in the hospital either," she was sad now. "Is he mad at me?"

"What are you talking about, Ichigo did go see you," Rangiku intruded, getting in front of her "I dropped him off a couple of times." Kaien quickly dug in his pocket and rushed to his girlfriend.

-x-

"Is he stable?" asked the doctor in front of Ichigo's hospital room door.

The nurse handed him a clipboard, "Yes, we were able to stop the bleeding." The nurse titled her head slightly, "Doctor, what happened to him that he's in such conditions?"

"He was speeding and didn't notice the truck coming in an intersection," he wrote something on the paper "He's lucky it didn't hit him directly, or he surely would have been killed on the spot."

-x-

"Renji!" Rukia squeaked at the sight of her friend. She quickly let go of Kaien's hand and hugged Renji, making Kaien roll his eyes. "I thought you weren't gonna come." She pouted when she released him.

"Sorry, I had to lock up Urahara's shop." He said, smiling down at Rukia.

"I got news," Rukia grinned, backing up and wrapping her arms around Kaiens waist "We're getting married!" Renji's smile disappeared and his mouth dropped slightly.

* * *

**A/N: I _was _planning on just dropping this fic and making it a one-shot, but I'm going to finish it since I dropped like three fics already.**

**So, What Cha Think? Review!  
**


	3. And He Couldn't Tell Her

"Smile!" smiled Momo, taking pictures of the newlyweds. Even though Rangiku and herself tried to convince her to rethink it, she went along with it, so they stood alongside her with her decision.

That's what best friends do, right?

Rukia turned around, her wedding dress giving her an appearance of an angel. She lightly tugged on Kaien's shoulder and he turned, rolling his eyes slightly. "Make this a good one!" Rukia's smile was undeniably full of joy…she was happy.

"I'm still against this," Rangiku whispered, standing next to Momo "But I'll bear with it, for her."

"Take the picture slowpoke!" Rukia giggled, her hand intertwined in his.

-x-

"I told her you were here," Renji whispered, noticing how Ichigo's hand covered his face "Sorry."

Ichigo sat up on the hospital bed, whipping his eyes "Is she happy?"

Renji could tell he was hurt, and part of it, he blamed himself. What if he told her perfect husband is a fake and Ichigo was really the one always there?

"Is she happy?" he repeated again, his hands in a fist as he placed them beside him. Renji sighed and dug in his pocket, giving him a picture that was taken on their wedding, four days ago. It was her smiling up at Kaien in her white dress, while Kaien simply stood there, looking down with a smirk on his face.

"Does that answer your question?" Renji patted his back lightly, he was taking this hard.

Did he really lose her?

_Rukia laid in bed, turned to him slightly and holding his hand tightly. _

"_Do you have to go?"She whined, twisting her body more so she was facing him._

_He wrote a quick yes with his finger and she pouted, pulling his hand closer to her chest. _

"_Can you stay here," she looked up, her bandages covering her eyes "With me?"_

_He sighed, letting go of her hand. Rukia pouted more, grabbing the covers and pulling it over her head. She jumped slightly when she felt some arms wrap themselves around her waist._

"_Thank you," she turned around so that she was facing her lover "I love you."_

_Ichigo sighed again, only if she was saying those words to him. "Me too." He wrote it on her forehead, and she blushed, scooting closer to him._

"_Do you want to touch me?" her question wasn't expected, and he blushed ever-so-slightly._

"_Do you want me to?" he wrote on her shoulder now, the strap of the hospital gown sliding off. _

_She stayed quiet for a second, and cupped his face. She sat up, the covers still covering both of them. She slowly slid the straps of her shoulders down, a light tint of pink painted on her cheeks. _

"_Yes." And she bended over top of him and lean in more so that her face was right in front of his. "Cause I love you." And she slowly kissed his neck, legs on either side of his body. _

"Ichigo?" he recognize that voice anywhere, it was her.

"Rukia?" he quickly got up from the bed, Renji smiling from his seat in the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you were in the hospital so I had to come visit you." She smiled, walking closer to him and hugging him tightly "Are you alright."

"I'm getting better," he smiled down at her; she was his world but was he allowed doing so?

"I thought you were going on honeymoon with him?" Renji intervened, getting up from his seat and walking towards the door.

"He said he was busy," Rukia looked down at that "but it's alright, he spend so much time taking care of me he needs a break." She didn't notice how those words she said hurt Ichigo, was she really that blind.

"Well, I'm going to take my leave now;" he smiled back at Ichigo "Ya need the time alone..." and he left, leaving them in the room alone.

"I've missed you," she suddenly spoke, her arms still around Ichigo's waist "I've missed you so much…" Ichigo looked down at the woman on him. "Why didn't you come?" her words, why do they hurt him so much?

_I did idiot! _"Sorry, I tried." As he spoke she looked back up at him "I really did but you know how work is..."

"I understand," she let go of him as walked to his bed and sat on the edge "But still, I would have wanted you to visit once, you mean a lot to me."

"_Don't." Ichigo wrote on her belly as he stopped her from fully undressing. Her chest was out, her bare breast making it harder for Ichigo to say no._

"_Why?" she was whimpering now, the man under her making her want __**something**__... "Do you not like my body?"_

"_This isn't the place" he wrote his eyes barely able to not stare at her chest. "You will regret it later..."_

_She began sobbing, her hands over her eyes "I love you." And she leaned in, laying her bare chest on top of his. She nuzzled her face into his neck, little pecks and kisses were received._

"_I love you too." He wrote on her back, one hand intertwined in hers. _

"_Can you stay here, with me?" she asked, whispering in his ear. _

"_Of course, idiot." And she giggled in his ear._

"I'm moving," she said as she lay on hand on his shoulder "to France..."

"When? Why?" he found himself asking.

"I'm not sure, but Kaien said soon." She squeezed his shoulder slightly.

_What about me?_ "What about all your friends, your brother, me?" she looked up when he said me.

"I don't know..."

_Tell her how you feel! _"Well, I guess this is goodbye?" Ichigo took her hand, shifting closer to her.

"For now," she smiled at him, "I will come back to see you all, especially you."

_Tell her! _"I got something to tell you," he blushes lightly and looked at her.

"What is it?" she almost whispered, her eyes set on him.

"I'm really th-" he stopped when her phone rang. She looked down at it and saw a picture of Kaien. She pressed the ignore button, smiling back up at him.

"I'll call him back, this is our time. What did you want to say?" her smile made him hurt inside, telling her will hurt her. Not telling her will only hurt him. He rather just let him suffer.

"I'll miss you." He couldn't...

She smiled brightly and got up.

"I'll miss you too." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

And she left, leaving him alone.

She left not knowing that the man in front of her was the man whom really cares.

And the man she was going to didn't care at all.

She was oblivious.

* * *

**A/N: The End.**

**Squeal? I'm not sure..Depends on _Reviews _and readers wanting to read more.**

**Review?**


End file.
